discworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Discworld Wiki:Policy
These are the guidelines and policies of the Discworld Wiki. If you have questions, suggestions or comments on any policies, or to suggest new policies, please contact an administrator or post it on the Community Portal talk page. Copyright All contributions to the site are copyrighted under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). You may only add public domain, GFDL (like text on Wikipedia), or text you've written yourself that you then license under the GFDL. For images fair use is acceptable, but copyleft is preferred. Scope The site is intended as a place for everything officially related to the Discworld series. This is primarily aimed at the novels written by Terry Pratchett, but also extends to official guidebooks and supplementary books, television series, comic books, and cartoon adaptations.Except those sold by Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler Sources Cite your sources.Contrary to Archchancellor Ridcully's opinion this does not mean Wow-Wow Sauce You can use the system, or simply add the reference in (brackets) and let someone else do the markup. Out-of-universe vs. in-universe Fiction Currently written in-universe, with selected out-of-universe sections. If something is in-universe, or is described as such, it belongs to the Discworld universe exclusively and not to the real world. Characters, for example, are in-universe, but the actors who play them in the television adaptations are out-of-universe. Pseudohistory is an integral part of in-universe treatment of canon material.Unlike real history, pseudohistory includes exaggeration, tall tales and other storytelling devices that the real world unhelpfully forgets to include, forcing individuals to add it as they go along. The only section where out-of-universe information is appropriate is the "Behind the scenes" section and its subsections of an in-universe article. Non-fiction Out-of-universe refers to the perspective in which an article is written; it is the opposite of in-universe. Something written from an out-of-universe (OOU) perspective is written from a real life point of view. It will refer, for example, to real life publications, episodes, actors, authors, events, and so on, acknowledging that its subject is fictional. In contrast, an in-universe perspective will strive for verisimilitude; that is, it will be written as though the author existed within the Discworld universe. Articles about any in-universe things, such as characters, terminology, or species, should always be written from an in-universe perspective. If a section in the article is not, such as the listing of a character's published appearances or behind the scenes details, it should be tagged as such. In contrast, articles about books, television adaptations, games, or other real-life Discworld material should obviously be written from an out-of-verse perspective, but should still be noted as such. Basically, in-universe articles should never refer to books or source material by name, or any other real life things such as publications, episodes, actors, or the like. Style *All in-universe articles should be written with the "present" defined as of the most recent canonical work set in the Discworld universe, and as such are written in past tense. *All out-of-universe articles follow the standard Wikipedia conventions for both fact and fiction. This means, among other things, that plot summaries use the present tense and are free to refer to storytelling conventions and devices (for example, "This book begins with the characters discussing a particular piece of magic previously seen in book X"). *Articles should be written in an in-universe style, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. Footnotes Category:Discworld Wiki policies